Cassandra Griffin
by TatraMegami
Summary: While at the Greenwitch ceremony, Jane meets a girl who seems very interested in the Greenwitch. *story # 3 is up, these chapters are weird*
1. The Greenwitch Ceremony

NOTE: I don't own anything except Cassie.   
  


Cassandra Griffin   
  


As Jane woke up for the fourth time during the making of the Greenwitch, she saw a girl with red hair sitting beside her. 

"Oh," Jane said, surprised. 

"Sorry, I couldn't find anywhere else to sit," the girl apologized. 

As the girl turned to her, Jane saw that she had emerald green eyes. 

"S'okay. My name's Jane Drew," Jane said. 

"My name's Cassandra Griffin, but call me Cassie," Cassie replied. 

"What do you think of the making of the Greenwitch?" Jane asked. 

"It's kind of creepy when it's done, you'll see," Cassie answered. 

"You've seen it before?" Jane asked. 

"Yes, many times actually," Cassie replied. 

"Oh," Jane said as she curled up and fell asleep. 

"Since the beginning when they started the tradition," Cassie whispered to herself as she looked sadly at the Greenwitch.   
  


Jane woke up several more times, and the framework for the Greenwitch always seemed to look the same. Cassie was always sitting beside her, staring at the Greenwitch. Mrs Penhallow came twice with hot tea, asking if Jane would like to go home, but Jane declined. 

After a while, Jane got up to stretch her legs, walking towards the sea. Cassie didn't even notice, she was still caught up in watching the making of the Greenwitch, though Jane had to admit that the Greenwitch was sort of hypnotic. 

When Jane came back the Greenwitch was finished. 

Jane stared at the Greenwitch. 'Cassie was right, the Greenwitch was sort of creepy looking,' Jane thought to herself. 

The leader of the women who made the Greenwitch came up beside Jane. 

"Come, it's time to make you wish," the leader said. 

"Oh no," Jane said, shrinking back. 

Just then a group of girls walked up to the Greenwitch and made a wish. 

"See there!" Said the woman. "No harm done." 

"Except if you wish doesn't come true," Cassie said, coming up behind them. 

Jane sighed and went up to the Greenwitch, grasped a hawthorn bough, and paused. "Oh dear," she said impulsively, "I wish you could be happy." 

Later, when she thought about it, Jane thought it was a bit babyish, to wish for that when she could of wished to find the grail, but Cassie told her that it was a good wish.   
  


A while later it was time for the ceremony. Cassie was right beside Jane as Mrs Penhallow led her over to the crowd. 

Jane watched as they put the Greenwitch into a trolley and shoved it off. She watched the Greenwitch fall. 

"Wouldn't it be fun to go in the trolley with the Greenwitch? Like a roller coaster ride," Cassie said. 

Jane looked at her strangely. 

"What?" Cassie asked. 

"Nothing," Jane muttered as she moved over to the rocks to the edge of the crowd. 

Then she saw Will and went over to talk to him.   
  


"Now that _that_'s over, it's time for some fun," Cassie said with an evil grin.   
  


THE END?   
  


Should I continue? I'd liked to make her into one of the troublesome girls. I love those stories, :D. Well, let me know if I should continue. 

In case you haven't realized, Cassandra is of the Wild Magic -Tatra 


	2. The Bread Is Rising!

NOTE: I just wrote this today, it doesn't really have anything to do with the other story.   
  


"The Dark is rising! The Dark is rising!" 

Will ran into the kitchen. "What! Where!" 

"What did I say?" 

"You said that the Dark was rising!" Will said. 

"Oh. I meant that the bread was rising, see?" The girl said, pointing to the oven. 

Will looked in and saw that there was, indeed, bread. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Will asked. 

"My name's Cassie, and can't you see I'm baking?" Cassie asked. 

"But why are in my house?" 

"Because." 

Will tried for ten minutes to get her to tell him why she was in his house. All that happened was they got in a because war. 

"Because why?" 

"Because because." 

"Because because why?" 

"Shut up, I have to take the bread out of the oven," Cassie said as she went over to the oven. 

She got the bread out, put it in Will hands, and left though the back door, just as Will's mother walked in. 

"Oh, Will, did you bake that?" She asked. 

"Um, I guess," Will said as he handed the bread to his mon and went outside.   
  


The end 


	3. Cassie Returns

This happens after The Bread Is Rising ^-^; Also, her friends are Wild Magic too. 

Cassie Returns 

By: TatraMegami.   
  


Will was sitting in his backyard reading a book, when a black kitten pounced on him. 

"Ah!" Will yelped. 

The kitten jumped off him and ran away. 

"You scared Star," a voice accused him. 

"Star?" Will asked as he looked up. 

There was a girl with red hair and green eyes standing with her hands on her hips. 

'Cassie!' Will thought to himself. 

"My kitten," Cassie replied. 

"The one that attacked me?" 

"She was only playing," Cassie said as she went to the cat and picked her up. 

"What are you doing here?" Will asked. 

"Taking a walk," Cassie answered. 

"But this is my backyard!" 

"So?" I was taking a shortcut." 

"You're not supposed to take shortcuts through people's backyards!" 

"But this isn't 'People's' backyard, this is your backyard. Besides, Star said it was okay to come back here." 

"So now you're listening to a cat?" 

"No, a kitty!" 

"What ever," Will said as he shook his head. 

"It's to dull here, we should have a party," Cassie said as she started dialing someone's number on a cell phone. 

Will blinked, that cell phone hadn't been there before, and he hadn't seen her take it out of her pocket. 

"Have to invite Andrea, Rachel, Lora, and Jane," Cassie muttered to herself as she finished dialing. 

She had just finished calling Andrea when Will jumped up and tried to grab the phone. Cassie giggled and started to run with the phone. 

After a while Will finally got the phone, but only after she called Andrea, Rachel, and Lora. 

"Hey, I still have to call Jane," Cassie protested with a pout. "I'm sure she'd hate to miss the party." 

"There isn't going to be a party! When your three friends come you're gonna tell them that the party's off." 

"Off to where?" 

"I don't know! Anywhere but my house or yard!" 

"I know! We'll have it at the Greythorne Manor!" Cassie said as she picked up Star and went to the gate. 

Five minutes later three girls came running up to the gate. 

"Come on girls, let's go party at the Greythorne Manor! Will's being a party-pooper so he isn't invited," Cassie said as she let her self out. 

Then she marched off with her friends. 

Will sighed with relief. 'Poor Miss Greythorne,' Will thought. 

He looked down at the cell phone in his hands, only to find out that the phone had disappeared! 

"Oh well," Will said as he sat back down and started to read again.   
  


End. 


End file.
